


Kokonainen (elämä ja minä)

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Series: Sirius/Remus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry Potter, M/M, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä kirjasarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaaAikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius/Remus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594039
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avaruuspiraatti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/gifts).



> Vastuunvapaus: En omista kyseistä kirjasarjaa, enkä saa tästä tuotoksesta rahaa
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

**yksi**  
Siitä on kulunut viikkoja, kuukausia. Sirius huomaa ajan kulun ainoastaan kasvavasta Harrysta, joka kahden vanhana on aivan erilainen kuin yhden vanhana. Tai niin Sirius ainakin kuvittelee.   
  
On taas joulu. Sen huomaa koristeista, jotka Remus tahtoo ehdottomasti ripustaa ikkunoihin, eikä Sirius voi kieltää, koska asunto on nykyään myös Remuksen. Pieni makuuhuone on entistä ahtaampi, kun siellä on Harryn pinnasängyn lisäksi sängyt kahdelle aikuiselle miehelle.  
  
Sirius ei oikeastaan välitä. Hän - eikä myöskään Harry - ei pärjäisi ilman Remusta. Remus katsoo, että he syövät ja nukkuvat. Ja Remus koristelee asunnon värikkäillä valoilla ja tarjoaa Siriukselle punaviiniä aina silloin tällöin, kun Harry on jo nukkumassa.  
  
  
 **kaksi**  
Sohva vaikuttaa entistä kuluneemmalta. Sirius puristaa viinilasia käsissään ja pelkää sen hajoavan. Tai että hänen otteensa kirpoaa ja hän pudottaa lasin ja viini leviää matolle. Matto on muutenkin tahrainen, mutta ei hän oikeastaan halua sotkea siihen viiniäkin.  
  
“Hyvää joulua”, Remus sanoo ja istuu sohvalle hänen viereensä. Sirius hymähtää.  
“Samoin”, hän sanoo ja hörppää viinistään. Se turruttaa mielen ja alati rintaa painavan ahdistuksen.   
“Haluaisitko sinä tehdä jotain yhdessä?” Remus kysyy. “Huomenna siis. Voitaisiin käydä Harryn kanssa vaikka kuuntelemassa joululauluja kirkossa.”  
“Vaikka”, Sirius sanoo, vaikka todellisuudessa hän ei koskaan lähde asunnosta, vaikka Remus ehdottaisi mitä. Remus hymyilee surumielisesti ja tarttuu hänkin viinilasiin.  
  
  
 **kolme**  
Siriuksen kasvot ovat kalvenneet melkein valkoisiksi, kun hän ei ole aikoihin poistunut asunnosta. Kesä kului ikkunat auki neonvalokadulle ja tunkkainen ilma ympärillä ja sateinen syksy sängyssä maaten. Lumihiutaleet näyttävät toki kauniilta ikkunan takana, mutta Sirius ei tahdo ulos. Hän ei ole vielä valmis kohtaamaan maailmaa.  
  
Remus vie Harrya joka päivä ulos, tapaamaan vanhoja ystäviä, joilla on nyt lapsia, tai leikkimään hiekkalaatikolle. Remus vaikuttaa onnellisemmalta ja Harrykin on alkanut jälleen nauraa.  
  
Sirius ei pysty siihen. Hän ei jaksa olla onnellinen. Se tuntuu niin vaivalloiselta. Niinpä hän vain tyytyy katselemaan lumihiutaleita, joita neonkyltit valaisevat ja hörppimään viinistään, kunnes Remus ilmoittaa menevänsä nukkumaan.


	2. Chapter 2

**neljä**  
He eivät jaa lahoja, vaikka Sirius kyllä tietää Remuksen ostaneen Harrylle uuden pehmolelun. Sirius muistelee luutaa, joka Harrylla oli. Heidän pienessä asunnossaan ei mahdu lentämään, vaikka hän ostaisikin Harrylle luudan. Se ei kannata.   
  
Joulupäivä on hiljainen. Sirius juo glögiä, jonka Remus on hänelle aamulla keittänyt ja katselee ikkunasta hiljaiselle kadulle. Remus ja Harry ovat ulkona, leikkimässä lumessa muutaman korttelin päässä. Sirius huokaisee ja yrittää olla muistelematta Jamesia ja Lilyä. Se kirvelee edelleen sydämessä.   
  
Sitten jostain syystä Siriuksen mieleen juolahtaa, että hänen pitäisi ostaa joululahja Remukselle. Että Remus ansaitsisi sen kaiken jälkeen. Että se on vähintä, mitä Sirius voi toiselle tehdä.  
  
  
 **viisi**  
On vaikea lähteä asunnosta. Sirius puristaa taikasauvaa sormet valkoisina jästitakin alla. Taskussaan hänellä on kasa jästikolikoita, jotka ovat lojuneet käyttämättöminä hänen lipastonsa laatikossa siitä asti, kun…  
  
Sirius lukitsee oven takanaan. Sohvapöydälle hän jätti lapun, jossa kertoi mihin oli menossa, ettei Remus vain huolehtuisi. Hän laskeutuu portaat alas kadulle ja katsoo lunta hetken aikaa. Sitten hän tallaa omat askeleensa siihen.  
  
Hän ei oikeastaan ole ajatellut mitä ostaisi, mutta melkein kuin itsestään hänen jalkansa kuljettavat hänet puodin eteen, jossa myydään teetä. Remus juo teetä, vaikka Sirius ei ole koskaan voinut sietää sitä. Teestä Remus pitää. Sirius pysähtyy käsi kaupan ovenkahvalla ja epäröi.  
 **  
  
kuusi**  
Sirius pyytää pakkaamaan teen kauniiseen lahjapussiin ja koettaa hymyillä iloisille myyjille. Hän vaihtaa lahjan kolikoihin. Ulkona sataa lunta. Suuria hiutaleita valuu alas taivaalta. Siriuksen sydäntä puristaa, kun hän kiirehtii takaisin asunnolle. Hän tahtoo takaisin sen seinien suojaan. Hän on ollut ulkona vajaan tunnin, mutta se tuntuu ikuisuudelta.  
  
Eteisessä hän kopistelee lumet kengistään. Harryn nauru kaikuu olohuoneesta ja Sirius astuu peremmälle.  
“Sinä kävit ulkona”, Remus sanoo. Hänen poskensa ovat punaiset. Sirius ojentaa pakettia tärisevin käsin.  
“Hyvää joulua”, hän sanoo ja lysähtää helpottuneena sohvalle, kun Remus ottaa paketin hänen käsistään..  
“Kiitos”, Remus sanoo ja hymyilee niin leveästi, että Siriuksen jäätyneet varpaatkin sulavat.


	3. Chapter 3

**seitsemän**  
He istuvat jälleen sohvalla. Sirius on juonut punaviiniä. Niin monta lasia, ettei muista montako. Hänen ajatuksensa tuntuvat pehmeiltä. Remus sormeilee villapaitansa hihoja.  
“Sirius”, Remus sanoo hiljaa ja kääntyy Siriusta kohti. Remuksen kasvot punottavat.  
“Mitä?” Sirius kysyy. Hänellä on melkeinpä hyvä olo, mutta se menee ohi, kun viinin vaikutukset haihtuvat.   
  
“Minä olen miettinyt”, Remus sanoo.  
“Mitä sinä olet miettinyt?” Sirius kysyy ja onnistuu kuulostamaan niin paljon vanhalta itseltään, että säpsähtää itsekin. Remus katsoo vaivaantuneena syliinsä, ennen kuin kohottaa jälleen katseensa ja nojautuu sitten Siriusta kohti. Siriuksen ajatukset katkeavat, kun Remus suutelee häntä.   
  
Remus vetäytyy aivan liian pian ja katsoo Siriusta silmiin.  
  
  
 **kahdeksan**  
“Tätä”, Remus sanoo. Sirius tuijottaa häntä ja yrittää ymmärtää. Mikään ei tunnu järkevältä.  
“Miksi?” hän onnistuu kysymään. Remus siirtyy kauemmas sohvalla.  
“Unohda koko juttu.” Sirius kurtistaa kulmiaan. Remus yrittää nousta, mutta jotenkin Siriuksen käsi nousee ylös ja tarttuu Remuksen käteen.  
“Älä mene”, Sirius sanoo. Remus ei koskaan mene, jos Sirius ei sitä halua.  
  
“Olen pahoillani”, Remus kuiskaa.  
“Älä ole”, Sirius sanoo, ennen kuin ehtii ajatella. Remus jää paikoilleen, kun Sirius kumartuu vuorostaan lähemmäs ja nyt hän suutelee Remusta. Se tuntuu oudolla tavalla oikealta.   
  
Sitten Harry alkaa mekastaa makuuhuoneesta ja he erkanevat.  
“Minä menen”, Remus sanoo.  
“Anna kun minä”, Sirius vastaa.  
  
  
 **yhdeksän**  
Seuraavana jouluna he menevät kuuntelemaan joululauluja yhdessä. Sirius auttaa Remusta ripustamaan jouluvalot ja hän suostuu leipomaan pipareita Harryn kanssa. Keittiön radiosta kaikuu joululaulut, kun Harry lennättelee jauhoja ympäriinsä. Sirius yrittää hymyillä, mutta se käy hetkittäin edelleen pakosta.  
  
“Täällä tuoksuu hyvältä”, Remus sanoo ovelta ja Sirius hätkähtää. Hän ei ole huomannut miehen ilmaantumista.  
“Sinun poskessasi on jauhoa”, Remus kuiskaa Siriukselle ja suukottaa sitten mainitsemaansa kohtaa. Siriuksen sydän tykyttää. Parantuminen on ollut matka, eikä se ole vieläkään päätöksessä, mutta nyt hän tuntee olonsa kokonaisemmaksi kuin aikaisemmin. Remus on korjannut hänen rikkonaiset osansa ja tarjonnut jotain kadonneiden osien tilalle.  
  
“Hyvää joulua”, Sirius kuiskaa.


End file.
